This Thing Called Love
by iambeagle
Summary: On the day of his sister's wedding, Edward might have something up his sexy sleeve for Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is gonna be short & sweet (like 5 - 6 chapters total) to counteract the other thing I'm writing lol it's unbeta'd, so blame me for mistakes! Yay fluff!**

* * *

Warm, rough fingers trail up my arm, caressing my skin to wake me up. With my eyes still closed, I smile.

"Too early," I mumble, yawning.

"I know," Edward whispers, nuzzling his face into my neck. "But we gotta get up."

"Why?"

He presses small kisses along my jaw until he reaches my mouth. "Lots to do."

I crack open an eye at him. "Like what?"

"Well. I have to pick up my tux."

"I still can't believe you waited till the day of the wedding for that. What if it doesn't fit?"

"It'll fit. Irina tailors all my suits. She never screws up."

I open both eyes now, staring back at the most handsome face. We've only been together six months but waking up to him is easily one of my favorite things, and something I'm not sure I'll ever get used to. His eyes are bright but crinkled around the edges. I love his disheveled morning hair and his sleepy smiles.

"Does Alice know you're waiting till today to pick up your tux?"

"Yes."

I whistle. "I'm surprised she didn't murder you."

"She's used to me waiting til the last minute for those kind of things."

"Uh huh." I yawn, running my fingers over his scruff, noting the hints of blonde. "Does this have to go?"

"Nah."

I kiss his scruffy chin. "Good. So what else is there to do?"

"Take all the booze to the venue. Finish my speech. Pick up the rings—"

"Edward!"

"Pick them up from _Jasper_," he laughs. "Don't worry, they got the rings from the jeweler weeks ago. Everything is good on that front."

"Your last-minute blasé attitude is stressing me out, mister."

He reaches for my hip, rolling me onto my side and closer to him. "Don't stress out. Everything's gonna be great"

"It's such a big day. I just hope it's perfect for them, that's all."

"I know."

His smile is sincere as he shifts closer, kissing me sweetly. I kiss him back, deepening it for a moment. I feel him groan into my mouth, just a bit, and I love that I can make him feel this way.

"All I've heard so far is that _you_ have best-man duties to take care of today. I can go back to sleep because none of that involves me."

"Well, there is one thing that involves you," he murmurs, cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh?"

His hand travels over my hip and down my ass, cupping just below my cheek. My stomach flips when he skims his fingers beneath the edge of my underwear, gently exploring my skin.

"What'd you have in mind?" I ask, breath hitching when his fingers find their way inside the fabric, brushing over me.

He smiles crookedly, leaning forward to meet my mouth with his. He pulls back just slightly, lips barely touching mine as he says, "I think you know."

When his fingers slip inside of me I close my eyes, losing myself in how good he makes me feel.

XXX

"So I'll drop everything off at the venue, let Jasper boss me around for a bit, then I'll be back to pick you up."

I spoon some yogurt into my mouth. "You don't want to just get changed there and have me meet you?"

He shrugs. "I don't mind coming back. Besides I'll need to pack up some stuff since we're staying at the hotel tonight."

"But you're the best man. Shouldn't you be there with Jasper? Like the entire day?"

"Well yeah—I know. And I will be. I figured you could come early, too. Will you be ready by two?"

"I can be. Isn't the wedding at five-thirty though?"

"Wedding party and family photos are at three, so you should be there for that."

I raise my eyebrows. "Are you suggesting that I crash your family photos? In your sister's wedding?"

Pouring himself a glass of juice, he nearly rolls his eyes. "Please. You're not crashing anything. Alice specifically asked me to have you in them." I quirk a brow. "You know she loves you."

"Why didn't I hear from her about joining these family photos?"

"She's been busy. Bride shit."

I don't think he's lying, and really, I wouldn't love anything more than being in the photos Alice will have forever. I love Edward, and even though we've been together only a short time, I hope one day to be able to call him mine forever.

He's acting the tiniest bit strange, like not having mentioned any of this to me until now. Like he's preoccupied. I realize I haven't said anything yet, and he walks across the kitchen, spinning the bar stool around so I'm facing him.

"Well?"

I dip my spoon into the bowl and gently feed him some of my yogurt. He licks his lips—I might've purposely gotten some just outside of his mouth—then he plants a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

I lean into him. "If you want me there early, I'll be there early."

He beams. "I'll text you before I'm back to give you a heads up. Don't forget to pack stuff for tonight and tomorrow. And if you have time, maybe throw in a few things for me?"

"You got it." I kiss him back, sliding my hands into the backs of his pockets, giving his behind a little squeeze.

"I love you," he murmurs.

I'll never tire of hearing that. "I love you, too."

A twinkle lights up his eyes. "You better."

I narrow my eyes playfully, and since I'm still on the stool, I hook my legs around his waist. "Or else what?"

"Then I'd have no use for the diamond ring I bought," he says without missing a beat.

I laugh, shaking my head, fully knowing he's bullshitting me. "You don't know my ring size."

He grins at me, shrugging. "I have my ways."

"_I_ don't know my ring size."

"You're a 5."

"People don't propose after six months."

"Says who?" he asks, keeping up with this little charade.

"I dunno. People."

"Well, luckily I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks," he says, always confident.

My eyes narrow playfully. "You've been saying you bought an engagement ring since, like, the first month we were together. And yet..."

"Gotta keep you on your toes." His smile is triumphant. "Maybe I also like driving you a little crazy."

"You're the _crazy_ one," I tease, and he lightly punches my side

"Crazy about you."

"Cheesy, too."

He smirks. "What can I say? I know what I want."

Fortunately, he wants _me_. We moved in together after two months of dating. And by dating I mean we spent nearly every day together, sleeping at each other's places until it only made sense to live together. It was easy to fall for him. He's charming and funny and so fucking sexy. He loves his family and has the kindest heart. And most of all, he's been adamant about me since the first moment we laid eyes on each other.

Rose had drug me to an art gallery opening, someone Royce knew. It wasn't really my thing, and I mostly spent the night alone since Rose was off with Royce. I kept running into Edward, both of us looking at the same pieces at the same time. Months into our relationship he told me it was purposeful, that he was watching me more than any piece of art on the wall, trying to figure me out. Eventually he struck up a conversation, a very _flirty_ conversation, and suggested we leave and go get a drink since Rose had basically ditched me anyway. We didn't kiss that first night, but after he walked me home, I had a text from him before I even made it up to my apartment, asking me out the very next day.

Of course, I couldn't say no. It was the best decision I ever made.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"The night we met."

"The night I stalked you," he corrects, and we laugh.

"It sounds so much creepier when you recall it. Good thing you're attractive."

"Is that how it works? The more good-looking, the more shit you get away with?"

I run my fingers through his hair. "Apparently."

"Duly noted." He reaches past me, grabbing his keys from the kitchen island. "Got any other doubts on my locking you down before I leave?"

"Nope. If you're gonna propose I won't try to stop you," I muse.

Again with the twinkling eyes. "Ah, just the way I like my women to be when I talk about marriage—apathetic."

"Women, huh?"

"Woman," he corrects. "Just the one."

"You better watch it, buddy." I release my legs from his body. "I've got my eyes on you."

"Good."

With a sly grin, he kisses my cheek and promises to be back before two.


	2. Chapter 2

When it's just after nine, I grab my water bottle and keys, and walk up the street to the gym. Rose is standing outside waiting for me, tapping away on her phone.

"You look tired," she says, smiling at my scowl.

"Gee, thanks. Edward woke me up early."

"Ew, why?" she asks. I smile slightly, ignoring her question. "Are we doing a class today or just our own thing?"

"Maybe our own thing so we can talk." I walk behind her through the sliding doors. "I don't feel like getting reprimanded by Kate this morning for not shutting up," I say quietly.

"Morning, Kate!" Rose pipes in, waving at her from behind the front desk.

"Ladies! Are we here for the Burn Your Buns class?"

"Not today. We're just gonna take it easy," I say, scanning my card.

Kate laughs. Her hair is pulled back so tight, I wince.

"Taking it easy doesn't earn you a behind like mine!" she reminds us, actually turning around to flex her cheeks.

"Maybe another time," Rose offers as we hustle past the desk.

Once we round the corner, we die laughing before getting settled and finding two empty ellipticals near each other.

"What'd you do last night?" Rose asks.

"We were at the rehearsal dinner." I smile to myself again. Edward and I got a little toasted and once we were home, we kissed our way into the apartment, not bothering to pull apart as he started taking off my clothes. We might've had sex on the kitchen table. Which is why we ate at the bar this morning.

"Oh yeah. How was that?"

"It was perfect, of course. Alice and Jasper are wonderful together, and his entire family is just… yeah. They're beautiful and perfect. It would be annoying if they weren't all so nice."

"Tell me about it. I stalked Alice on Instagram the other day, after you tagged her in a photo, and I nearly croaked. Also there was some guy in the picture… big guy… who was that?"

I think back, then nod. "Oh! Emmett. Their cousin. Yeah, he's cool too. Less perfect, but what can ya do?"

Rose snorts. "When does the wedding start?"

"Later this evening. But I'm supposed to be there around 3."

She bounces up and down on the machine, looking over at me. "Why so early?"

"Family photos apparently."

She whistles. "Boy's got it so bad for you."

I smile, refraining from rolling my eyes. "I mean, I do too."

"He really is great." She pauses, giving me a look. "A little too great?"

"Being a good guy isn't suspicious."

"Don't you sometimes worry that you'll find some fatal flaw and everything will be ruined?"

I laugh. "You're very doom and gloom today, aren't you?"

She shrugs, pulling her eyes away. "My date with Royce sucked last night. It's, like, we'll go out and he'll be so into me, then get a couple drinks in him and his eye starts to wander."

I shake my head. "Dump his ass, Rose. He's _such_ a creep."

She nods, not looking entirely convinced. "I dunno. Sometimes I feel like I _am_ being paranoid though. I haven't really caught him doing anything."

Rose met Royce a little more than a year ago. They never made anything official, I think mostly because Royce wanted to keep his options open. Six months into whatever they were doing, I was out and saw Royce with another woman. It was innocent enough, I guess, in the sense that I didn't see them kiss or touch, but they were very close. When I told Rose, she confronted him and he completely blew the entire thing off, even telling her that I was a paranoid friend and not to listen to me. She's been wary of him since, and I wish she'd move on. Easier said than done, I guess.

I pull the elastic out of my long hair and pull it back up into a bun, knowing it's only to fall out again in minutes.

"You don't have to have caught him doing anything. Vibes are enough, right? If something is off, well… fuck him."

"That's the problem. The sex is so good."

I pretend to gag. "Jesus. I didn't mean in the literal sense. Gonna make me lose my breakfast."

Rose laughs, swigging from her water bottle. "Sorry I was trying to freak you out with Edward. You know I'm just busting your balls. He's perfect."

"He's not perfect." But he really is perfect for _me_. I don't say this though because Rose is down about Royce, and I don't want to rub it in.

"So—family photos?" she asks, smiling. "That's a big deal."

"Is it?" I try to ignore the nervous flutter in my stomach.

"Yeah. He's basically saying he's gonna marry you."

"How do you _propose_ that?"

"His sister will have these photos forever. You don't just throw any ole person you're dating into photos if there's a chance you might break up. That's huge."

"Well, obviously no one ever thinks they're gonna break up with someone, right? It's not like he would've been like '_hey, I know we're doing really great right now but we might break up in a year or two, so maybe _don't_ be in the photos_.'"

She thinks about this. "No, more like it would be Alice's job to shut it down and keep you out of them. Yet she's not. Which is a good sign." I can't contain my smile, but then she adds, "Unless they put you on the end. The easier to crop you out, my dear, if y'all do eventually break up."

I flip her off. "Real cute."

"Either way, this means he's more or less told his family how serious he is about you."

"Of course we're serious about each other. We live together."

She claps giddily. "I'm definitely gonna be your maid of honor."

"You're getting ahead of yourself… even if he did say he already bought a ring."

Rose's jaw drops. "What?"

I wave her off, wondering if I shouldn't have said anything. "Don't. He's joking! He always says that. It's like, our thing."

"He jokes that he's gonna propose?" she asks, confused.

"Not like, '_I'm gonna propose, just kidding, ha ha_.' More like… I dunno. I can't explain it without you freaking out."

She pauses her machine, eyes still wide. "You just told me he bought a ring! How am I not supposed to freak out? How are _you_ not freaking out?"

"He didn't actually buy a ring, Rose. He just _said_ he did. To rile me up or something."

"Well, how do you know he's not telling the truth?"

"I don't, I guess?"

I slow my movements until I've stopped the machine, watching Rose's face carefully.

"You need to snoop," she says decidedly.

"No!"

"Then I'll snoop for you."

I give her a look, but secretly appreciate her offer. "Not gonna happen. No snooping."

"Why not? We need to make sure if he did get you a ring that it's your style." She pauses, then scoffs. "I'm mildly offended he didn't come to me for advice on what you might want."

I start the machine again, upping the resistance. "That's probably because _there is no ring_."

"Still. God, you need to start doing your nails like every week. Just in case."

"I'm not gonna snoop, and I don't really have time to get my nails done that often."

Rose swigs some more water, ponytail bobbing as she tilts her head back. "You might wanna start. Dude's totally gonna propose."

* * *

**You guys! I'm so happy y'all are enjoying this. Updates will be pretty random but, since the chapters are shorter, will be frequent. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not gonna snoop. I'm just not.

Although, God, it's tempting. If he _is_ going to propose soon, I want it to be a surprise. At least I know it's not going to be tonight, because it would be completely awkward to propose at another person's wedding. Unless he got permission from Alice, which I could totally see her being down for because that's the kind of gracious person she is.

Now I'm nervous. Not because I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him. Of course I want that. I can see it so easily too—having two rambunctious kids, spending Sunday dinners with his family. We wouldn't move out to the suburbs of Chicago—that's not really _us_—but maybe buy a more kid-friendly place in the city. He'd continue his marketing career, and I'd maybe take a step back from my position at the Tribune before moving on to freelancing. Our life would be filled with tender kisses and so much love that I wouldn't know what to do with it all.

And yet I'm nervous about being proposed to in a room full of people; having all eyes on me.

I decide I need to stop thinking about it and start getting ready. I shower a little longer than usual, shaving my legs while my conditioning hair mask works it's magic. I let my hair mostly air-dry before blowing the dryer through it, just to smooth it down a little. And then I run a wand through sections of my hair, giving it enough curl that by the time it falls, it'll still be wavy.

I go a little heavy on the makeup, since this is a formal event. I add some false lashes and some red lipstick that pops against the cream of my skin. When all is said and done I still look like myself, just a better version.

I hold off on changing, not wanting to wrinkle the silk of my dress before I have to.

My phone rings, and I follow the sound across the room. My screen is lit up with a picture of Edward, and I smile.

"Hey, you."

"Hey. I'm just finishing up at the venue, but I should be back home in about half an hour."

"Sounds good."

"Are you gonna be ready?"

"Yep. I was just about to throw some stuff into a bag."

"Okay, good." He pauses, voice lowering. "I can't wait to see you in that dress."

My insides warm. "Maybe if you get here sooner than expected, you can watch me put it on? Or maybe I'll hold off on putting it on and you can watch me do something else?"

He groans. "Please, stop. I can't think about you naked and touching yourself with my dad twenty feet from me."

"Then don't think about me touching myself. I'd rather have your hands on me, anyway."

"Baby," he says in a warning tone.

I laugh into the phone. "Fine. I'll play nice."

"I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too."

We hang up and I head to the walk-in closet to grab an overnight bag. We don't need much, mostly clothes for tomorrow and whatever toiletries we'll use.

I toss the bag on the floor and move toward the dresser, hesitating before opening his top drawer. I think about Rose, and her suggestion to snoop. But I'm not snooping—I'm packing. Something _he_ asked me to do. If he were hiding anything it would be incredibly silly to ask me to go through his drawers.

Sliding it open, I grab a pair of his briefs, gaze bouncing around the contents of the drawer but not actually touching anything else. I close it, and move onto the next, pulling out a casual button-down and a pair of jeans that look so damn good on him. I don't find anything that would be considered a jewelry box, but that's good. I didn't want to, in the sense that I'm not trying to spoil anything for myself.

When it's close to two, I hear Edward walk through the door. He calls out my name, and I yell back that I'm in the room. He's mid-sentence when he rounds the corner, but stops when he sees me sitting up on the bed. His eyes darken, mouth hangs open just a little. I might've purposely held off on getting dressed just to see that look on his face.

"I thought you were going to play nice?" he asks, voice low and sexy.

"This is nice."

He moves closer to the bed, still watching, not touching.

"You're a cruel woman," he muses, the corner of his mouth tugging into a small smirk.

Dropping to his knees, he pulls me down to the edge of the mattress and stares up at me. He nudges my legs open just a bit, pressing kisses from my knee to my inner thigh.

"We don't have time…" he breathes out, fingers digging into my skin. "Fuck."

"We don't have to be there until three," I murmur, but part of me is kind of worried about my hair and makeup getting ruined. We aren't gentle with one another, and I'm kinda regretting starting this when we might not be able to finish. "You know we can be quick when we want."

"But there are so many things I want to do to you."

My chest heaves and I lean back, propped up by elbows. "Like what?"

"Well. First I'd kiss my way up to you." He kisses a trail up to my center, and blows warm breath on me. "Then I'd probably use my mouth to make you feel good." He does, lowering his head and working his mouth.

"Fuck," I groan. "Yeah. That would be a good start."

"And then I might add a finger or two," he mumbles, sliding one into me and I moan. "But only a second finger after you make that sound."

"Uh huh. Good, good. What else?" I ask, still watching his head between my legs.

"I might keep my mouth on you for a bit," he says, sucking a little more. "But not too long because I know you'll come soon, and there's something else I wanna do."

"Oh, God."

He brings me just to the brink, then stops. My arms are shaking, my stomach clenching as I keep myself propped up, not wanting to fuck-up my hair.

"Now what?"

He sits next to me on the bed, kissing my mouth, but not as hard as I want him to.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you."

He quickly strips out of his clothes, flipping me over so I'm on my hands and knees. His mouth is on me again, and my body shakes. He's not there long enough before I feel the tip of him press against me, slowly sliding in. We groan out in unison. His movements are slow for a few pumps, but then he thrusts against me, gripping my hips so hard.

We move against one another, and I'm already so close. But when he leans over, pressing his chest to my back, and brings a hand around to rub me, that's when I lose it.

"Fuck, fuck," I moan, dropping my arms and pressing my face into the mattress, crying out.

"Fuck, I love you," he grits out, and I feel his release follow.

He stays in me for a moment, and we catch our breath.

"See?" I say as he kisses my shoulder. "Told you we can be quick."

* * *

**I'm having too much fun. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward showers quickly, and I try to fix my hair and makeup before we have to leave. Luckily it doesn't take much, but pressing my face into the mattress wasn't the best idea. I blame Edward for making me feel so damn good, despite the fact that I started it all.

It's just after two-thirty when I'm ready, clad in the slinky silk number that I've been dying to wear. I was a little hesitant on wearing a black floor-length dress that has a slit to my upper thigh, but after trying it on the other day for Edward, the look on his face was enough to sell me on it. I pair the dress with simple diamond studs, a Christmas present from Edward, and dab more of red lipstick before slipping into my strappy heels.

I'm standing in front of the full-length mirror in our bedroom when I hear Edward.

"Fucking hell, I can't get this—" He stops when he sees me, eyes darkening with lust, face softening with something a bit more. "Bella. Wow."

"You like?"

"I love."

I breathe out a laugh, nodding him over. "Come here, you."

He crosses the room, standing in front of me. "I can't for the life of me get this bow tie to cooperate."

"It's okay," I say quietly, popping his collar and flattening the material around the back of his neck. "I can do it for you."

With him being so close, I feel his gaze burning into me, but I try to ignore him. Only because we actually do need to leave soon. If I focus too much on him, we'll be back in bed in two minutes flat.

"You're staring," I say distractedly, crossing and folding the tie until it resembles a half-assed bow.

"You're beautiful." He dips his head, an attempt to kiss me, but I pull back.

"Not done. I need to spruce it up a bit."

He pouts, only a little, and I tighten the bow until it looks decent enough. I run a hand down the lapel of his jacket before stepping back a little, letting my eyes roam over his body. He's tall, lean, but his shoulders are so broad. I fucking love him in a tux. I've only seen him dressed up like this a handful of times, and it never ceases to amaze me how seamlessly sexy he is.

When my gaze finally lands on his face, the expression he's wearing lets me know he doesn't mind my ogling. Not even a little bit. There's still a little scruff, covering his cheeks and jaw. He looks equal parts disheveled and dignified.

"You look so damn good."

He reaches for my waist, pulling me to him. "Having you by my side makes me look even better."

"You think?" I kiss his chin lightly, making sure I didn't leave any lipstick behind.

"Oh, yeah."

His hands slide down over my ass and I laugh into his mouth.

"Oh, no you don't. We gotta jet. We'll be there, like, right at three if we're lucky." The church isn't too far but still. Not trying to be late and piss off the bride.

He licks his lips. "Do you blame me?"

I smile. "No."

We linger by the mirror as he adjusts his bow tie, and I catch a glimpse of us standing side by side. We do look fucking good together. I'd even say that tonight, I resemble the tiniest bit of that Cullen perfection, and it makes my heart soar.

XXX

Unfortunately, we're late. Lucky for us, everyone's still milling about, waiting on the couple to finish their first-look with the photographer. There's talk that Jasper cried more than Alice when they saw each other, and that makes my heart soften so damn much.

We're all standing idly outside the church engaging in small-talk when Esme makes her way over, pulling me in for a warm hug.

"You look stunning, Bella."

"So do you."

Her warm, auburn hair is pulled back into a sleek bun, and her diamond waterfall earrings sparkle so bright, I can't help but stare at them.

"I love those," I say, admiring them.

"Thank you," she replies, bringing a hand up to brush them lightly. "They were an anniversary gift from Carlisle."

"He has good taste."

"All the Cullen men do when it comes to buying jewelry."

She winks, and I blush.

"It turned out to be a beautiful day," I say, changing the subject.

She glances up, nodding. "We really couldn't have asked for better weather."

"I can't wait to see everything at set up the venue. I heard it's breathtaking."

"The planner really outdid herself." She beams. "You know, this is the church where Carlisle and I got married." I didn't know that, but it feels like something Edward should've mentioned to me, so I merely hum in agreement. "As did Carlisle's parents."

"Wow," I murmur, taken aback. "That's pretty wonderful." And it is. I'm not necessarily into church weddings. What I am into, though, is Edward. So if we had to… I'd make an exception.

We hear commotion and turn our attention toward the group, seeing that the happy couple has joined us for photos. Esme squeezes my arm and heads over to her daughter. I watch as everyone oohs and ahhs over the both of them, smiling to myself when Edward sneaks back over to me and snakes an arm around my waist.

"God, they're gorgeous," I say. Alice is stunning in a creamy long-sleeved satin gown, with an exposed back and plunging neckline. It fits her like a fucking glove. "Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" I ask, turning to Edward.

He searches my mouth, smirking. "Nope. You look perfect."

"You're such a charmer," I murmur, kissing him. When I pull back, there's the tiniest smudge of red under his lip. "Do you have a tissue or something?"

"In my tux pocket."

I go to reach for it, and he grabs my wrist, stopping me.

"What's wrong?" I laugh.

He reaches into the opposite pocket I was going for, pulling out a Kleenex.

"I can't wait for cocktail hour," he says out of nowhere. "I caught a glimpse of the canapés earlier—they look amazing."

"Okay." I breathe out a laugh again, examining his face, the way the tops of his cheeks turn pink, like he's slightly flustered. "What was that?" I ask quietly, then it dawns on me. "_Oh_." There might be something in his pocket he doesn't want me to find. _Like a ring_.

"I didn't want Alice and Jasper's rings to fall out."

"Uh huh." I let it go, only because my heart is racing so fucking fast and I don't want to probe too much.

"Okay, everyone!" the photographer calls out. "We're gonna start with family photos, then everyone who's not in the bridal party can head inside."

We linger, waiting for instructions before the photographer points and tells us all where to stand. When I wind up on the end of the group, angled toward Edward, I whisper, "Rose said if I get placed on the end, it's so you can crop me out if we break up."

"This also coming from the woman who thinks Royce King is an acceptable suitor," he whispers just as quiet. I breathe out a small laugh, still facing forward. "I don't like her putting thoughts like that into your head."

"It's okay," I mumble, trying to keep a smile on my face. "She was joking."

The photographer pauses to glance at the screen on his camera, and Edward uses that moment to switch spots with me, effectively putting me right between him and his family.

It's the simplest move, but it speaks volumes. I've never loved him more.

* * *

**Everyone feeling better now? Thanks for reading and leaving your sweet, fluffy thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

After speeches have been made (Edward nailed his) and the cake has been cut (Alice smashed her slice into Jasper's face, but like a gentleman he held back, merely kissing her in response), the night feels a little lighter and the alcohol flows.

There have been a few tender moments with Edward when we're dancing or lingering by ourselves and he gets a certain look in his eyes. He never fails to make me feel wanted, loved, and tonight he is going above and beyond. It warms my heart and sends my head spinning.

I'm sitting at the table watching Alice and Jasper on the dance floor, holding onto one another so sweetly. The moment is cut short by the voice of someone to my left.

"Bella, right?"

I turn to look up from my seat, and find myself staring at a tall, leggy blonde with icy blue eyes and cool gaze to go along with them. The forced smile on her face is the only indication that she's attempting to be friendly, I think.

Reaching for my flute of champagne I say, "And you are?"

"Tanya."

Her face is expectant, like I'm supposed to have heard of her.

"It's nice to meet you." I nod, trying not to let on that I don't know who she is. "How do you know Alice and Jasper?"

She sits in Edward's seat, and I glance past her to spot him at the bar. He's wrapped up in conversation with Emmett, and when I see him laugh at whatever he's being told, I smile. He's so infectious, even from across the fucking room.

"As I was saying," Tanya interrupts, vying for my attention again. "I've known the Cullen family for a long time. A _very_ long time."

"That's wonderful." She recalls the tale of how her father has known Carlisle since college, and how she went to school with Alice and Edward for ten years of their lives. I listen, sipping my champagne, slipping in the occasional _wonderful_ and _how lovely._ She must not be getting the correct response from me, because she decides to add that she and Edward used to date. On and off. Really messy, _tragic_ love. I nearly roll my eyes.

"Must be weird being here today then?" I offer.

She looks behind her to where Edward is standing. He still hasn't noticed Tanya's over here, but I have a feeling that if he did, he'd put an end to this. Then again, I can handle myself. It's one of the things he loves most about me, I think.

"Not weird," she finally coos. "Edward and I are still very close. You don't really lose a connection like that with someone, you know?"

My eyes narrow just a little. "I suppose so."

"So how long have you and Edward been…" She conveniently pauses and sips her champagne. "I guess I don't really know what it is you're doing."

I blink, sighing lightly. "Well. We live together—"

"You do?"

"And we've been dating for six months or so."

"Not too long," she muses.

"Long enough."

"I don't think I've actually heard about you," she says coolly.

"You haven't heard about me?" I echo, slightly amused.

"Not a thing."

"That's not entirely true."

"How do you reckon?"

"Well, you knew my name. So… you must've heard something about me?"

She doesn't like this response. At all. But to give her some credit, she holds her composure. I can't imagine Edward ever being with anyone like her, but I assume it wasn't as tragic or as much of a love story as she led it on to be. I wouldn't be surprised if he let her down easy and she's been harboring a crush all these years.

A slow song begins playing, and her eyes light up, like she's found a new way to try to get under my skin. "Do you mind if I borrow him for a dance? I'm dying to catch up."

I lift my champagne glass in a salute. "By all means."

It's comical, really. As much as I want to stick my leg out and trip her as she stands from the table, I can't help but feel bad. She's obviously unhappy. Fuck, I would be too if Edward didn't want me, either. With that thought, I down the rest of my champagne.

Charlotte, Emmett's date, leans over to me. "That was brutal."

I laugh lightly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Was I rude?"

Charlotte snorts, and I kinda love her. "Not even close. Tanya's been waiting to sink her teeth into Edward ever since he moved back a year ago. She's just pissed he's head over heels for you."

I clear my throat, smoothing my hands down the front of my dress, watching as Tanya crosses the room confidently. She interrupts Edward and Emmett, and I smile a little when I can tell Edward is slightly annoyed. It's in the set of his jaw, the way he doesn't stare at her face. She's talking, talking, talking, and it looks like they're half listening. When she nods toward the dance floor, Edward shakes his head, then claps Emmett on the back, maybe offering him up instead. I avert my gaze after he grabs a glass of champagne for me, and a whiskey for him. Soon enough, he's sliding back into his seat.

"Thank you," I say, grabbing the flute from him. "So I met Tanya."

He raises his eyebrows, taking a lengthy pull of whiskey. "How was that?"

My smile is exaggerated. "She doesn't like me, that much is clear."

Edward doesn't look amused by this. "She doesn't like many people."

"She likes _you_. In fact, I'd say she's still in love," I say, gauging his reaction. "I've never heard about her."

Resting his forearm on the table, he leans closer to me, holding my gaze. "Not much to tell, honestly. We dated in high school for a few months. It made sense, only in the way that people wanted us together. Expected it even. But I wasn't into it."

"You didn't love her?"

"No. I could never make myself feel that way for her. You, on the other hand..." Pausing, his hand slips under the table, fingers grazing over my exposed thigh, creating goose bumps along my skin. "It's been so easy loving you, Bella."

I can't help but lean in, meeting his mouth with mine. He tastes floral, smoky. I let him deepen our kiss for only a moment because it can turn indecent fast, and we're still around others.

"I love you." I kiss him once more, wiping under his mouth to rid it of my lipstick. "But next time maybe warn me? I'd like a heads up that I'm gonna get cornered like that."

He nods, searching my face. "If she pissed you off, I can have a word with her."

I shake my head. "It's okay. I'd rather you stay far, far away. Besides, feeling possessive of you isn't necessarily the worst feeling," I murmur, pulling the lapel of his jacket so we're kissing again. "In fact, I might be able to translate that feeling into something… more."

He grins, because he knows. "Like what?"

"Passion?" I offer casually. His fingers are there again. They start near my knee, burning a trail until they reach the top of the slit, where dress meets thigh. "Lust?" I add breathlessly. His hand slips under the material of my dress, and I open my legs a little, his fingers inching their way to where I want them most.

"More than lust, I hope," he whispers, eyes darkening with just that. Something behind my head must catch his attention because his hand is suddenly gone, and he nods slightly before looking back at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, turning behind me to see Emmett walking away.

"Nothing. Dance with me?" he asks, standing and reaching for my hand.

I grin up at him, gladly placing my palm in his. "Always."


	6. Chapter 6

We make our way out to the dance floor, the band mid-song. It's a slower one, and Edward pulls me against him with ease, tucking my body close to his. I love being in his arms, feeling his jaw graze my temple as he gently sways us to the music. His right palm rests on the small of my back before slipping a little lower but not indecently. My stomach flutters at the simple, loving touch.

The band transitions to a more upbeat song, but we stay just as we are.

"Your mom hinted that getting married in the church is a pretty big deal for your family," I murmur.

"It is." We sway in place, Edward keeping the rhythm slow. "That doesn't mean it's what I want, though."

"And what's that?"

"Whatever you want," he says easily.

"Do you really have a say?" I ask curiously, not accusingly.

I can hear the amusement in his tone. "A say with _you_?"

"No. Your family."

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Sometimes it seems like they have a lot of expectations for you." He's quiet, and I add, "Like with Tanya. Pushing you to pursue medicine instead of marketing. I know you moving back to Chicago had a lot to do with them, too."

"They just want what's best. That's not to say Tanya is best, by any means. They stopped trying to influence me years ago, when they realized it was no use," he says quietly, the hand around my waist holding me a little tighter. I shiver when his mouth brushes against my ear. "I might've moved back for them, but they're not the reason I stayed," he murmurs.

"I know," I whisper, leaning into him.

"I can't imagine my life without you, Bella, and I hope I never have to."

I shift to look up at him, melting when I see the sincerity in his eyes. "I have it on good authority that you'll never have to."

"Is that right?" He smirks, thumb grazing over my chin, lifting it a bit to kiss me. "What's got you thinking about all this, the church stuff and my family?" he asks carefully. "Where's your head at?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

I stare at his chest, feeling his gaze on me. "I feel like your mom was hinting that we'd be the next to get married. It got me thinking about our own wedding. Not to mention, all your teasing from this morning…"

When I look back up, mirth dances in his eyes. "I see. What are you thinking about for our wedding?"

"I don't know. I didn't grow up imagining stuff like that," I admit, shrugging. "I think I'd be fine with something small. Sometimes weddings can be overkill."

He laughs. "Bella Swan, the romantic."

"Seriously. I don't need a chocolate fountain or an overpriced cake or a photo booth and a sparkler exit. I just want you. I don't need all the hoopla."

His lips tug at the corner of his mouth. "I thought women loved the hoopla?"

"You're more important to me than all that unnecessary fuss."

He likes this answer, dipping his head to kiss me. "I don't need any of the extra shit either. Just you."

I lean my head on his chest. "Good."

The music fades, and then the band starts playing our song, _Speechless_ by Dan & Shay. I pull back, staring up at the man who oozes romance. How did I get so fucking lucky?

"Did you do this?" I accuse, lips pressed together in a sincere smile.

He doesn't waver. "I have my ways."

The band plays their version of the song, and my resolve of not wanting to be proposed to in front of a crowd crumbles. Because this is so perfect. The way he's looking down at me, like I'm the best thing ever. And when they sing the line _you already know that you're my weakness_? It's so fucking true, for the both of us. He's got me so hooked, and it's clear I affect him the same way. He somehow turned me from someone who doesn't necessarily love being the center of attention to someone wanting him to drop to one knee and claim me as his own.

We fall into silence, and I lean my head against him, loving this little—potentially big—moment we're having.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella," he whispers against my ear, still swaying to the music.

"I love you, too," I reply, holding him a little tighter.

"Seriously, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, baby. I honestly didn't know it could be like this… feel like this. I'm just so incredibly lucky."

I pull back, searching his face.

"You're everything to me, too," I whisper.

He smiles at me adoringly. "Weddings make me sentimental."

I laugh a little. "Yeah, I guess they do. But I like it."

I watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. I'm hyper-aware of his every move, and when he slows our dancing to a stop, my stomach flips.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I lied."

"About?"

"I didn't buy you a ring."

That is not what I expected him to say. "Oh."

"Are you upset?"

"I mean, no. I don't need a ring." I realize this is not a proposal, and my nerves fade a little. But then disappointment takes over where the nerves once were. Because I do want him to propose. I've been thinking about it all day, but the rational side of me knows there's still time. Just because it's not happening _right now_ doesn't mean it won't happen in the future.

He smiles, cupping my face. "Here's the thing—"

"To be honest, I was a little nervous you were gonna propose to me in front of everyone tonight."

He pauses, like _he_ wasn't expecting _me_ to say that. It's his turn to say, "Oh."

"Just because I don't want a whole production doesn't mean I don't want to marry you. Because I do," I say assuredly. "More than anything."

"Okay." A look of confusion flashes across his face. "Good. I want that, too."

Our song ends and he just looks… a little deflated.

"Let's take a breather?" he asks, nodding toward the bar. With his hand in mine, he walks us off the dance floor, back over to the table.

Before we make it there, I stop in place, tugging on his hand. "Hey."

He loosens his bow tie with his other hand until it unravels and hangs around his neck. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

He stares at me for a moment, maybe working through something before his face brightens again, any trace of confusion completely gone. "Nothing's wrong." He kisses me, my cheeks, my forehead. "You want another drink?"

"Sure? Whiskey."

He whistles. "Girl after my own heart. I'll be back," he says, kissing my cheek before leaving me at the table.


	7. Chapter 7

I fork the leftover cake that's still on my plate, unable to shake the feeling of disappointment. Edward was acting weird on the dance floor. Not nervous, but… purposeful? Between the dance and our song and his sweet declaration of words. It was the perfect set-up for something big to happen.

And yet, nothing.

I glance over at the bar, realizing Edward's not over there. I'm not sure where he would've gone, but I leave the table to head to the bathroom. I freshen up a bit, fluffing my hair, adding a bit more red to my lips. Anything to clear my head and not dwell on what did or didn't happen.

On my way back into the ballroom, I detour outside to FaceTime Rose, appreciating the chill in the air.

"Show me the ring, bitch!" she immediately screams out, smiling widely.

"No ring," I say flatly.

She pulls a face. "What the hell?"

"Yeah. I _think_ I might've screwed up his proposal."

Her face disappears behind the rim of a red wine glass before she asks, "Why do you think that?"

I explain to her what happened, allowing us to scrutinize every moment. I tell her about our song, the dancing. The sweet words. How he said I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him, and he never wants to imagine his life without me. The most tender of expressions. The—

"I get the picture," she says, cutting me off. "So after he said all that sentimental shit, what happened?"

"He said he didn't buy me a ring."

She pulls a face. "Confusing, but okay. Then what?"

"I said I didn't need a ring."

"Bullshit!" Rose blurts, laughing. "You want a ring, don't lie."

"But I don't _need _one. You know I'm not like that." Although imagining him wearing a gold band on the fourth finger of his left hand is insanely fucking attractive. Maybe I do want us to have rings. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I said I didn't need a ring, and then told him I was kinda nervous all day that he was gonna propose in front of everyone."

Oh. Right. Now it makes sense. Everything went wrong the moment I opened my big mouth.

Rose quirks a brow. "Girl. You messed up."

My smile is fake. "Clearly. Shit. Should I say something to him about it?"

"No."

"Should _I_ propose to him?"

"God, no!"

I laugh at her reaction. "Jesus, okay. Calm down."

"Just… whatever. Don't dwell on it. You can't go back in time so just let the night go on. Get drunk, have fun with him."

"But…" My heart sinks. "Okay."

"Bella," she says gently. "It's _Edward_. Maybe you threw off his game, but even if whatever he had planned didn't work out the way he wanted, you know homeboy's already got a new plan up his sleeve."

That's true. He exudes so much confidence, even if I did put a blip in his plan, there's zero way I completely ruined the end game.

"I just don't know how anything else would top that proposal," I murmur.

"Maybe that's not the point. I don't think he's gonna try to top that," she replies. "You more or less told him you didn't want something public, right?"

"Right."

"And he's crazy for you. He'll do anything to make this just the way you want it. So my guess is he freaked out when you said that, but it'll happen. Probably not tonight but… oh well."

"Hey, Bella?" I turn to see Emmett lingering nearby. "Sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping," he laughs, walking closer. "Edward's looking for you."

"Shoot. Okay."

"Who's that?" Rose asks, and I tilt the phone in his direction.

"It's Emmett, Edward's cousin."

"Hi," Rose says, voice a little softer now. "Oh! It's _you_. I've seen you before."

He grins wider. "You have?"

"Mmhmm," she says coyly.

"I think you're mistaken. I'd definitely remember _you_," he says, blatantly flirting.

I blink, suddenly feeling awkward during this exchange. Rose says she's seen him on my Instagram, and he asks her what she's up to. She says nothing, just having some wine. He says he can tell, it's kinda on her lips, and that's when I turn the phone back to me.

"Okay, gotta go, I'll FaceTime you later, love you, bye!" I say in one breath, hanging up.

Emmett looks amused. "Who was _that_?"

"My friend Rose."

"She's cute."

"So is Charlotte," I say, quirking a brow.

"It's not like _that_ with her," he says honestly. "We're here together, but we've been friends forever. It was just a convenient last-minute date. She's well aware of that, too."

I think back over the night. It's not like they've been all over each other. In fact, they've barely hung out. "Are you a good guy?" I ask, tapping my shoe, scrutinizing him in a way that I haven't before. He's not Royce, though, so I already approve.

"I think I'm alright," he says humbly with a shrug.

Knowing the Cullen clan, he's _definitely_ a good guy. "You want Rose's number?"

His cheeks turn a little pink. "Yeah? I mean… yes."

"I'll ask her if it's cool and then… do with that what you will."

"Cool. Thanks, Bella." He pauses. "Edward's still looking for you, though."

I nod. "Right. I'll see you inside."

When I make it back to the table, Edward's already there. He's not wearing his jacket or tie, top button undone, showing a sexy sliver of chest. He's deliciously disheveled, and the way his face lights up when he spots me makes my heart swell.

"Where'd you go?" I ask, and he pulls me to sit in his lap.

"I was just about to ask you the same," he says, kissing my cheek.

"Bathroom. Then FaceTimed Rose."

"Ah." He nods. "I ran upstairs to the room."

"For what?" I eye him. "To hang up your stuff?"

He nods again, handing me a glass of whiskey. "Yep."

I sip the amber liquid, appreciating the burn. With one more sip, I grow bold. "Be real with me for a second."

He looks amused. "Shoot."

I'm about to ask him if he was going to propose, if I ruined it all, then stop myself. Rose told me to let it go… to have fun. Not to overthink it. I know just the way to let go and have fun with him.

"How do you feel about sex in public?" I ask instead, feeling myself instantly grow warm at the idea.

Edward's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, lips parting. "How public are we talkin'?" he whispers, fingers digging into the exposed skin of my thigh.

"I don't know," I muse, moving my ass a little on his lap. "Think we could find our way onto the roof? Check out the view? And then… yeah."

He clears his throat, swigging his whiskey in one gulp. "I think we could make that happen."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, y'all! I'll update again Friday. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

We find ourselves on the rooftop overlooking Chicago.

The view of the city is breathtaking at night. We're surrounded by skyscrapers, their lights shining bright. Between the buildings, Lake Michigan glistens in the distance.

Outdoor heaters and plush furniture surround the area… as well as ten or so other people. Some are in the heated pool, others are in the nearby hot tub. I look over at Edward, who just grins. He knows we're not gonna do anything. There's a difference between having sex in public where no one will see you, and getting a misdemeanor at your potential-sister-in-law's wedding for indecent exposure.

The hotel isn't huge—we're only on the twentieth floor—so the surrounding buildings tower over us. Standing near the glass railing, I lean over just a bit, the wind blowing soft curls around my face.

"Doesn't feel like we're _that_ high up until I look down," I muse.

"Don't do that," Edward warns, tugging me back a little.

I smile, stepping back a little, marveling at the view. "I really love this city."

"So do I. It's beautiful," he murmurs, and when I look over, he's staring at me, not the view.

His gaze tugs at my heart.

"Well?" I prompt, glancing around at the strangers.

He breathes a laugh through his nostrils. "Well, what?"

"Gonna have to postpone that plan."

I swear his eyes twinkle. "Which one?"

My heart hammers in my chest. "Is there more than one plan?" He just grins and shrugs. "I was talking about the plan involving sex," I clarify quietly.

With that charming grin still on his face, he reaches for my waist, pulling me away from the railing and into his arms. "That's probably for the best. I can think of much dirtier things to do to you in the privacy of our room."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Dipping his head, he kisses me, biting lighting on my lower lip. "Besides, I don't want to risk anyone else seeing you. That would drive me _insane_."

"Are you the jealous type?" I ask, quirking a brow.

His grip tightens just a little. "I like to think of it as protective."

I run my hands up and down his chest. "It's kinda sexy on you."

"Although…" He lightly pinches my nipple through my dress, and I shiver. "Jealousy aside, the floor-to-ceiling windows in the room gave me an idea."

I lick my lips. "Tell me more."

"You, pushed against the glass…" His voice is velvet. "Your dress hiked up around your waist as I take you from behind…"

I immediately grab his hand, walking us back inside. His chuckle is low. When we're in the elevator, I let him push me up against the wall, his hands exploring my body. The door chimes sooner than we expected and we pull apart, pretending like his fingers weren't just inside of me.

"Where did you two run off to?" Alice beams, sliding into the elevator with Jasper.

"Oh, just… checking out the view on the roof," I tell her, straightening my dress a little. I sneak a glance at Edward, watching him scrub a hand over his mouth.

Alice stands beside me, and I swear she glances down between us to look at my left hand.

"Is the reception over?" I ask, trying not to read too much into her probing eyes.

Alice sighs. "Still an hour left, but holy hell. I'm exhausted. We just ran up to the room to drop off all our wedding cards" She leans over to whisper, "And for me to pee. God, when you get married, either get a dress without a train or… shoot. I don't know. Using the bathroom has been _hell_, even with it bustled."

"Don't you have bridesmaids to help you?" I ask, offering a sympathetic smile.

"I do. Everyone's toasted, though."

"Well, we can help you guys with whatever."

"That's nice of you to offer, Bell," Edward interjects. "But we're actually heading to the room. Remember?"

"We can help them, though," I offer, shaking my head. "Do y'all have to tear anything down at the end of the night?"

I'm staring at Alice, whose eyes are looking past me, at Edward. She watches him for a beat too long. When turn my head to look at him, his expression is neutral.

"Oh my gosh, no," Alice laughs, waving me off. "The hotel is gonna handle all the cleanup. We're good. Honest. Other than our gifts, the coordinator will pack up all the decor. And I honestly doubt we'll have any booze to pack up since everyone here is such a lush."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "We can take some gifts up for you."

The doors open and I'm about to follow Alice and Jasper out into the lobby when Edward grabs my hand and tugs me back into the elevator.

Alice turns around, smiling. "I'll see you two tomorrow for the wedding brunch?"

"Yep," Edward says, pressing the number 6 over and over again before letting the doors slide shut.

"In a rush?" I ask, tugging on his collar.

"Just tired."

"Are you, though?" I slide my hand down the front of his pants. He's not hard anymore, for obvious reasons. But that doesn't mean I can't make it happen again.

"Let's just make it to the room before we have any other distractions," he says, kissing my temple.

We walk down the hall to our room. He slides the key into the door, guiding me in first. My heart immediately goes wild when I see what he's done.

"What's this?" I ask. The entire room is lit with candles, and I follow a trail of rose petals that lead to the Jacuzzi tub. There's also a tray with chilled champagne and two glasses.

"Just a little something to show how much I love you." He's standing behind me, lips attached to my neck. I moan, leaning into his touch.

"When did you do this?" I ask, turning around. "Isn't this a fire hazard?" I laugh, and he covers my mouth with his index finger.

"Let me have my ways, okay?"

I stare back, giving into the moment. "Okay."

"Now start the bath," he murmurs, brushing my cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Don't be too long. I might have to get started without you," I tease, slapping his ass on the way out.

I sit on the edge of the tub, leaning over to unbuckle the ankle straps of my heels. Standing, I reach behind me, unable to fully grasp my zipper.

"Edward?" I call out. "Baby, I need some help." It's quiet, so I try again. "Edward?"

"Come here," he calls back, softer.

I round the corner, still trying to reach my zipper. "I don't know why it's—"

When I walk into the room, he's on one knee, holding a little black box with a diamond ring nestled inside. The sight of him in that position is enough to take my breath away. I stare at the ring then him. The ring, and him. The _ring_. Him, him, him.

I realize I'm still standing by the bathroom, too stunned to move.

"Bella," he laughs, voice soothing. "Baby, come here."

I move closer, covering my mouth, heart racing.

"So like I was trying to explain earlier, I didn't _buy_ you a ring," he tells me, face serious, taking my shaking left hand into his. "This is my great-grandmother's." He slides it on my finger, eyes flashing with satisfaction. "It looks good on you."

"_Oh_," I breathe out, admiring the probably-more-than-one-carat vintage diamond on a gold band. "It's _perfect_."

"I _did_ get it a month ago, after it was finally re-sized."

"To a 5," I reply, remembering his words from this morning.

"I had them measure one of your other things." He smirks. "I stalled earlier, after what you said. Maybe I was overthinking it, but only because I wanted this to be perfect for you. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted, Bella."

"I do." I lean over, grabbing his face and kissing him. "You're all I want. This is perfect—I love it. I love _you_," I beam, eyes blurring. "God, I'm sorry I fucked it all up—"

He shakes his head. "You didn't. I swear. A minor delay, is all."

My chest feels so full, my stomach fluttering with the _best_ nerves. I remind myself to take a deep breath, to memorize this entire moment. The way the room glows amber from the candlelight. How the city shimmers beyond the glass wall of windows. The raw emotion in his eyes, accompanied with the sweetest smile on his face.

"I can't believe you're gonna be my wife," he muses, staring up at me.

"Well, there's only one problem." My vision blurs with the happiest tears. "You didn't actually ask me anything yet," I laugh, wiping at my cheeks.

"Shit. I had a speech and then…" We both laugh. Still on one knee, he grabs both of my hands, growing serious again. "I've wanted you since the very first moment I laid eyes on you. I knew I needed you in my life. After six months of getting to know you and falling so deeply in love… Bella, that feeling of _need_ has only intensified. And I hope you feel the same," he says, swallowing. "Marry me. Be my wife."

I'm so overwhelmed by this man and the sincerity in his eyes. I move to sit on the knee that's still bent, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him so tight.

"Okay," I murmur, laughing through my tears. "Yes."

XXX

"So tell me," I muse, setting my champagne glass on the edge of the tub. He's in the bath with me, my back to his chest. His thighs are splayed out, caging me in. "Who was in on this?"

He laughs. "You can't help yourself, can you?"

"Chalk it up to the journalist in me."

He lets out a playful sigh, and I know he's smirking. "Alice knew. She was all for it. Emmett had the band play our song… but we know how that turned out."

I turn around so our chests are flush, and smile up at him apologetically. "And all of this?"

"I came up here to put the ring away, and set up some of it. Although Emmett and Charlotte lit all the candles. Which is why I was adamant we come back to the room."

"So rushing here wasn't just about the sex?" I tease, kissing his neck, sucking on the skin below his ear.

"I mean… it's always about the sex," he manages to say, breath hitching. "But also to make sure the room didn't burn down."

We kiss lazily, until our mouths open a bit and his tongue brushes against mine. I feel him grow hard against me. "Thank you for all of this," I whisper. "I loved all of it. Even if I'm too nosy for my own good… you really surprised me." He hums against my lips. "You know what I'm really excited about, though?"

"Spending the rest of your life with me?"

I kiss him. "Well, yeah... but not that."

He tries again. "Having me as your lawfully wedded husband? Waking up to my face every day?"

"Yes to all of the above, but..." I pause, grinning. "I'm excited for Tanya to notice my ring tomorrow at brunch."

His laugh is throaty, amused. "Can we not talk about Tanya while you're rubbing against me?"

"Fair enough."

* * *

**They done got engaged, y'all. **

**I think this can be the end for these two. Now that Kiss Me, You Idiot is basically done, I kiiiiinda want to focus on ****completing**** Anyone Else But You?**

**Eek. Thanks for reading these lovey-dovey folks! **


End file.
